


Bad Mind, Let Me Put on Good Habits

by Diowo



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Angst, Fire, Guilt, Nightmares, the title is based off of Who Could Win a Rabbit by Animal Collective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diowo/pseuds/Diowo
Summary: He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.





	Bad Mind, Let Me Put on Good Habits

He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. Evan deserves a rest after a long day of fighting HABIT and himself. He's so peaceful, you can barely tell when the nightmares begin. Evan doesn't squirm or clench his eyes shut. He doesn't even move. But if you listen closely, you can hear him mumbling under his breath, silently screaming out for help.

But none will come.

In his bitter dreams, Evan wants to set himself on fire. Evan wants--no, he _needs_ \-- to burn for HABIT'satrocities. He _needs_ to smell the gasoline dripping from his hair and clothes, he _needs_ to feel the flames eating away at his body, he _needs_ to scream until his throat is sore and raw. Evan wants punishment. He needs, he wants, needs, _wants_.

But he can only find satisfaction in his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one, sorry! I'm working on a longer one, as well as one that might be at least a few chapters long. Hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
